Due to high-current electronic components used for cars or industrial instruments, the operating temperature of semiconductors used therein tends to be higher. Accordingly, there has been a need for a bonding material which can withstand such a high-temperature environment. A lead-containing solder which retains its strength at a high temperature has been conventionally used, but it has been a need for a bonding method which is adapted to such a condition since use of lead tends to be restricted these days.
As a potential bonding method which can withstand such a requirement without using lead, a bonding method with silver nanoparticles has attracted attention these days, which enables bonding under a lower temperature condition than in the case of a bulk state of silver. In such tendency, for example, the method for mixing silver oxide particles and myristyl alcohol to make a bonding material (Non Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 1), the method for adding carboxylic acid to a mixture of silver carbonate or silver oxide and silver nanoparticles to make a bonding material (Patent Literature 2), and the silver nanoparticle coated with an alkoxide derived from alcohol, which has been shown to be utilized as a bonding material (Patent Literature 3) have been proposed.